Because of developments in media technology, many types of peripheral equipments for display apparatuses have been conceived. Consequently, displays require more and more built-in input/output (I/O) ports either for receiving or transmitting the media signals provided by the peripheral equipments.
Generally, conventional built-in I/O ports are set on a rear case of a display. However, it is inconvenient for both connecting and disconnecting peripheral wires, especially for flat panel displays, which have little space for accommodating ports.
To resolve the problem, I/O ports have been set on lateral side of the screen. However, wires connected in this way disturb the otherwise elegant appearance of a flat panel display.